Metal Heads
by Theguythatmightbeyou
Summary: Two men with a deep passion for for the genre of music known as Metal must travel across Unova in order to score tickets to the biggest event of all time: Roxfest. Will they make it there, or will they end up getting themselves killed...or killing each other?


Under normal circumstance, Kyle would've known his best friend was pulling his leg, but he know Victor Blackett would never joke about Metal.

"Vic, are you out of your fraggin' mind?"

"Kyle, you've known me for years, would I ever joke about metal?"

Kyle's worst fears were confirmed in a matter of seconds. Vic wanted to go on a cross country trip in order to get tickets to next year's RoxFeast. Kyle stared at his friend. He was trying to think of a thousand different ways to call him a fragging idiot. Vic's ideas were the reason why they were living in this one room apartment in Castelia City. He thought they could make it big in the music business if they learned how to play guitar from listening to nonstop Metal. His plan got put on hold until they could afford to buy instruments.

"They say that Slowbro's are the dumbest thing on Earth. I think they have failed to examine you," Kyle thunked his best friend on the forehead. "I mean honestly do you think either of us has what it takes to gather eight badges then win a sixty-four person tournament before next year's RoxFeast?"

"Kyle Black, do you doubt the power of Metal?" Vic stood at the other side of the apartment. He had the same stupid grin on his face that always decorated his face. It always made it look like his was on some type of drug, though Kyle knew he wasn't.

"Vic, we'll discuss this more when I get back from work. You know that magical slightly above minimal wage place I go to thirty hours a week in order to keep us in this shanky apartment?" Kyle sarcastically spoke while he finished putting on his work uniform.

"Kyle, we really need to work on your 'no cussing' policy."

"Vic, are you naturally stupid, or do you work hard to be that dumb?" Kyle said walking out the door.

Kyle couldn't blame Vic. They had been friends since the hospital switched them up at birth. 'Black and Blackett' were close enough in the alphabet, but Kyle, for the life of him, couldn't figure how Vic's parents went all the way home before realizing their kid was black. Kyle gave a small chuckle about how Vic's parents must have reacted to that. Since then the two have shared everything from birthdays to sicknesses and everything in-between, but most of all they shared a love for the genre of music called Metal.

Their first experience in the genre happened in school. The two of them found some older kids listening to the genre and they've been in love ever since, though looking at Kyle one could never guess that. Most people seemed surprised when they saw who he hung out with.

Kyle sighed he knew no matter what he did or said he would end up going along with Vic. The dumb kid had a way with words that got them out of all kinds of trouble growing up. Kyle looked at where he stood, a fast-food joint that barely gave him enough to support himself and Vic. He sighed. His body nearly collapsed when he started walking into the door. He hated this place.

* * *

Vic decided this was the perfect time to go into the city, Castelia City. The city had been their home for three years. Kyle had got a job at that fast food place while Vic had spent most of these three years doing odd jobs and favors for the people in their apartment building. He thought that getting good press before their band got famous could propel them into super stardom.

There was a crowd outside a building. This was one of the few times that Vic wished he was Kyle's height. While he wasn't short, he wasn't tall either, and between the two of them he looked much more the part of a metalhead. He was average height, and most of his clothing had at least one or more skulls. Anyways, back to the building. Vic had walked passed said building nearly every day of his life in Castelia, and if he remembered correctly it was pretty worn down, like most buildings in this district, but a company had bought it and started renovating it within the pass couple months.

"Hey, do you know what's going on here?" Vic asked one of the people towards the back.

"Yeah, The Plasamic Company is opening one of their pokemon adoption agencies here, and everyone wants to get a pokemon."

Vic smiled.

* * *

Kyle knew something was wrong the second he entered their apartment. First off, Vic was home before him. Second, Vic was sitting on their ragged couch; Vic never sat there. He always sat on the floor, if Kyle could get him to sit. Third, there was pokemon food in their kitchen.

"Victor, what did you do?" Kyle just had the one of his worse days at work, and he was hoping the Arceus above that Vic didn't do what he thought he did.

"Well Kyle, remember how we said were going to go on that RoxFest journey? I figured I'd get us a pair of pokemon for it since it would be kind of hard to go on a pokemon journey without pokemon." Vic was using his 'Kyle please don't be mad at me' voice.

"And?" Kyle was contemplating murder.

Vic took out two poke balls. He released the pokemon from their balls. On the right, there floated a Tynamo, and on the left stood a Whismur.

"Victor Blackett please tell me you are just watching someone's pokemon."

"Nope."

"Victor, I'm going to kill you," Kyle was upset…on the outside. On the inside, he was happy. He needed out of this city, out of this apartment, and sure as heck need out of his dead-end job. He would never let Vic in on that though.

"Listen Kyle. I know you're mad, but I've seen you lately. You need to get out of this town, this apartment, and you sure as hell need out of that dead-en job of yours."

Kyle often wondered whether Vic was part Psychic type.

"Vic," Kyle had to apply a little reason into this, "We can't afford for me to quit my job."

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, have you learned nothing from being under my wing for the past twenty-one years?" He said wrapping his arm around the much taller man. "I've already looked into it. According to Unova's Trainer Act if it is a person first journey across this great land, they'll give us a grant to pay for basic necessities. Now then instead of that, we can put that money to pay our rent for the next six months."

"Then what after those six months go by?"

"Well, we then use the money that we've gotten by battling people, and winning, of course, to pay the rent until we return in one year four months and twelve days which is how long until what greatest music event in Virbank? Did I hear Roxfest? I should have because that answer to the question that I asked the question tha-"

"Shut up," Kyle interrupted. "Okay, Vic, we will," Kyle took a very deep breathe. "journey across Unova get eight gym badges then compete in a tournament to get tickets to RoxFest. Dear Arceus, what did I just get myself into?"

Victor jumped up and wrapped his best friend in a hug. "Oh man, I've got even better news."

"Yeah?" Kyle smiled. He gently pushed his friend off him.

"The Tynamo is yours!"

**I don't own Pokemon**

**Okay, I haven't written an author's note…or read any I think might be because last summer this site was pretty much filled with High School AUs…anyways, this story has been kicking around in my head for some time, so I decided to get it out of my head. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
